


That's Just How Love Is

by kiwin_vyk1



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dressing Room, F/M, Fluff, Heartseeker Quinn, Kissing?, Lime, Modern AU!, Suggestive Themes, and there was only ONE dressing room! gasp!, do people still use lime as a tag, haha - Freeform, i dont know tags im sorry, kissing yes, talon... talon be having feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwin_vyk1/pseuds/kiwin_vyk1
Summary: Modern AU! Quinn's got a party to go to and asks for Talon's opinion. :^)
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau & Quinn, Talon Du Couteau/Quinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	That's Just How Love Is

“Um, how do I look?” Talon’s eyes wandered over to the now opened dressing room. He was slouched in his chair, waiting for his girlfriend to finish trying on outfits. She was planning on going out with friends to a Halloween party and dress up; she invited Talon to attend along, but he had refused. 

“Absolutely not, you’re not going out like that with friends," he said. 

“I think it looks good,” she frowned as she observed herself in the mirror once more, her outfit consisted of the themes of Cupid, as bird feathers complemented the reds and purples and her revealing skin. The man’s eyes wandered thoroughly throughout the outfit in glances, almost as if he was afraid of staring for too long.

“It’s not the fact that you don’t look amazing,” he said, red in the face. His girlfriend came to a realization, the sides of her lips folded to a malicious smile. Quinn advanced onto him, placing a hand on his shoulders, her knee hoisted in between his thighs. Towering over him, her other hand lifted his chin to make eye contact with him. He was a bit too stunned by her beauty to react as she leaned in for a gentle kiss. It was soft, slow, everytime she initiated a kiss it had always been tender and kind. One of her hands roamed into his dark hair, messing it up. His arms pulled her closer to him, deepening their contact, yet she pulled away, leaving him yearning for more of her touch.

“Do you prefer it if I wear this only for you?” she teased him as she tugged on the hem of his pants. He grumbled from under his breath, soon initiating another kiss; it was hungry and rough, stating his desire for her. Not only was it the outfit, her light touches drove him mad. Talon wanted, no,  _ craved _ for more of her. His hands roamed to her waist, pulling her body into his lap. Delicately, she pulled away and rested her forehead on his, seemingly observing his quick glances at her eyes then down to her lips, back up to her angelic like eyes. Palms outstretched to grasp his face, her tender caresses simultaneously provided him with serenity and a longing. 

However, she retreated away once more, this time Quinn hoisted herself off of him and patted her costume. She turns towards the mirror inside the dressing room, examining herself with a different perspective. 

“I’ll buy this along with another outfit for the party,” she winked. Talon’s mind still spinning at the incident, realizing that he had been teased. He hated being teased. 

He grabbed her wrist before she could exit the hallway, and pushed her into the dressing room meant for one. Pinning her to the wall and closing the door, he whispered, “You can't just get away with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Up to you with what happens next, haha.


End file.
